The Beauty Within
by Immortal Khalida
Summary: Sarah Hayse has a hidden talent. But no one knows about it. She dosen't know herself until she studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Intro

_A/N: I know this bit is short, but it's just the introduction. Please R&R. Ta._

* * *

The Beauty Within.

Introduction.

To some people I may be a normal teenager. But they don't know the real me. The truth is that I'm a very unique teenager. I'm very extraordinary. You see I'm a witch and a very gifted one. And I have a talent that I didn't know about for ever, I've only known about it for a whole year. My life has been a very eventful life, a very exhausting life. At the end of this story you will understand just what my life is like. My name is Sarah Hayse and this is my story...

* * *

_A/N: Once more I apologise for the shortness of this part of the story. I promise that the chapters will be as long as i can make them._


	2. The Letter Recieved

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of the story. I made it as long as I could. Enjoy, and please review. Sorry that you may have gotten an email saying new chapter, but reallyI noticed some mistakes and fixed them up. Thanks. Reviews.**

Chapter 1.

The girl of about age eleven was reading her book at her desk, when she heard something above her. She turned her amazing blue eyes to look out the window, where she saw an owl hovering outside. She brushed a strand of her long well kept red hair from her face so she could get a better look. The girl stood up and reached over and opened the window. Just as she had done so the owl flew in, just a blur. When she could see the owl again, it was sitting on the corner of her bed. Having worked with owls, alongside her mother, she merely walked over to it and, seeing the letter in its talons, took the letter from its grasp. The girl opened the letter and read slowly.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbldore.

(Order of Merlin, first class. Supreme Chief of Wizard Gammon.)

Dear Miss Hayse,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Requirement upon arrival. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

Deputy Headmistress.

The girl had heard this all before. Here sister, Mia, had received a letter just like this one a few years ago. Mia was a witch. The girl re-read the letter with disbelief. So this must mean that she was a witch too. Of-course she was. Her parents were magical folk too. She tried to think of where her parents would be at that very moment. They would be in the lounge watching T.V. She ran out of her room and ran down the stairs.

When she arrived, her parents looked worried. But the expression of their faces changed when they saw the smile on their daughter's face.

"What is it Sarah?" Kate, her mother asked. "Is that a letter from Hogwarts?"

"Yes", Sarah said with happiness. "I've been accepted".

"Congratulations Sarah", Derek, her father said with pride. "We are so proud of you".

"Thanks Dad".

Two days after receiving the letter from Hogwarts Derek took Sarah to Diagon Alley to get all necessary books and equipment that she would need for the school year. Her father had sent a letter to Hogwarts saying that Sarah would be attending the school. Sarah's father bought everything she needed. By the end of the day she had parcels upon parcels of books and equipment. She also had a new broomstick (just incase she got onto the house Qudditch team). There were four houses Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Huffelpuff. Sarah hoped she would end up in Gryffindor. Her parents hadn't been in Griffindor but they also wished she would end up in that house. Her parents had been in Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff. Her mother in Huffelpuff and her father in Ravenclaw. Her sister however was in Slytherin. A disgrace to their family.

The next day Sarah went to her friend's house. Her friend, Kelli Thomson, was having a bit of a crisis at that present time. Kelli had also received a letter from Hogwarts. But Kelli's parents weren't magical. So Sarah explained to her that Kelli was a muggle-born witch.

"What's a muggle?" Kelli asked. She did not understand what a muggle was.

"A muggle is someone that is not witch or wizard. A non-magical person. Someone like your parents", Sarah explained a best as she could. By the time that Kelli had calmed down it was time for Sarah to go home. In just two days Sarah and Kelli would be traveling to Hogwarts. When Sarah arrived home she went straight upstairs to start packing. By midnight that night Sarah had finished packing all of her things. She had packed all the clothes she needed, her school books and her broomstick. She was admiring her work when she fell asleep.

The next morning Derek came in to see his daughter asleep on the floor. He woke her gently and helped her make herself look decent. Then they went downstairs for breakfast. Sarah's mother, Kate dished up a big pile of pancakes in front Sarah, and kissed her on the cheek and said how proud she was of her youngest daughter. After breakfast Kate took Sarah out shopping, but they weren't buying anything. When the came home they came home to a surprise party for Sarah. Her dad had gathered the entire family. Everyone had come to give their well wishes. By the time Sarah had calmed down it was time to leave to catch the Hogwarts Express.

**A/N: Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews. Please.**


End file.
